Be My Forever
by ExtraordinaryTogether
Summary: AU: Norma Bates is in an unhappy, unhealthy and abusive marriage with Sam Bates. She meets Alex Romero and her whole world changes. A passionate love affair ensues. Will Alex Romero save her from Sam's ruthless reign?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little story I thought about. Don't worry, The Way We Touch, will be updated soon. This story might just be a three or four shot. **

**I hope you enjoy! Leave me a review, tell me what you think!**

The drone of the Oregon Ducks baseball game buzzed through the house. Sam was slouched in front of the TV on his recliner chair with a beer can in his hand. He was on his third beer that day and it was barely 2pm. Norman was off at school and Norma missed him so much.

Norma stood in the kitchen, idly wiping the already clean counter top. The kitchen was sparkly clean, but Norma definitely did not want to seem like she wasn't doing anything. Her feet started to ache from standing. Sitting down would look like she was lazy and Sam hated lazy.

It was ironic actually, how Sam hated laziness. He would come home from work and plop his ass on that chair until the next morning. Sam never helped around the house and the only reason he would get up was to eat. Or hit.

"Norma!" Sam bellowed.

Norma's shaky hands dropped the towel and she cleared her throat. Her wobbly feet walked towards Sam while holding her breath. "Yes?" Her voice barely above a whisper.

Sam's eyes snapped up, "Speak up."

"I'm sorry." She cleared her throat. "Do you need something?"

"I'm out of beer," He threw the empty can almost hitting Norma, "Get me another one."

Silently, Norma quickly made her way to the fridge. Her heart dropped as she searched for a beer. She inwardly cursed herself for forgetting to buy another 6 pack. Her frantic hands rummaged through the refrigerator and after a few more glances, she concluded there were no beers.

Norma's whole body shook as she walked back to Sam. His eyes scanned Norma's empty hands and his own finger clenched into fists.

"Why the hell are your hands empty?" Sam spat.

She fidgeted with her fingers, terrified to speak. "We're out," She said, "I'll go out and get you some more-"

Norma's breath was caught in her throat when Sam's fist met her cheek. Sam was standing in front of her and she lost her balance, but quickly regained it. Her hand clutched her reddened cheek.

"I told you to buy more yesterday!" Sam shouted as his hand slapped her across her face. Norma screamed in pain as she held her other cheek. "Shut up, you stupid bitch." He spat.

"I'm sorry…" She cried.

"You're sorry? You're sorry?!" He pushed her violently against the wall. Frames met Norma's back and shattered beneath her. "All you have to do is buy beer. Is it really that hard?" His fingers tightened around Norma's neck.

She made tiny choking and gasping sounds as her fingers clawed at his arms. "S-stop!" Norma tried to defend.

"That's all you have to do…" Sam muttered gravely as he focused on tightening his fingers. He watched as Norma's breath shortened and her defending hands became weaker.

Norma felt her heart beat slower and her vision became fuzzy. Her eyes trained on Sam's furious ones. Finally, Sam threw her to the ground and she collapsed on the floor. Norma coughed incessantly, trying to catch her breath with wheezy noises. Fearful tears streamed down her face and her neck stuck from his forceful grip.

Sam crouched down to her and grabbed her by the hair. "Get your ass to the store." He said in a dooming voice.

Norma quickly stood up, tears still down her cheeks and gasping noises erupted from her mouth. Black orbs filled her vision as she searched for her car keys. She could feel Sam behind her and her blood boiled.

"Go!" He shouted right in her ear. Norma jumped as her shaky hands yanked the house door open. Her chaotic feet scrambled to the car.

Once she was securely in the car with the door locked and close. Sam was back in the house unable to be seen by Norma. Feeling safe, Norma let out a sob. Her body shook with tears and she leaned her head against the wheel. The familiar self-hate filled Norma as she cried even harder. She hated Sam, she despised him. But what she hated even more was how he made her feel. How much control he had over her.

Norma peered into the mirror in her car as she examined her already bruising cheek. Handprints covered her porcelain neck leaving a nasty red color.

The bruises were so sickening, Norma couldn't look anymore. So she started the car and drove to the nearest store.

….

Turning the car off at some grocery store, she searched the backseat of the car for a hoodie or sunglasses to disguise her bruises. She thankfully found a zip up hoodie and quickly put it on.

Walking into the store, everything so far was good. She didn't run into anyone and no one saw her. That was until she bumped right into a strong male body.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The voice was kind and comforting.

"I-it's fine." Norma kept her head down even though she was tempted to see the man.

"Have a nice day." The voice began to fade away.

Norma made her familiar walk to the alcohol section of the store. The beer Sam likes was at the top of the rack and Norma sighed in defeat. She reached on her tip toes and struggled to grasp the six pack.

"Here," A male voice spoke as he grabbed the beer, "Let me get that for you."

Norma glanced up at the man gratefully and noticed how comforting and attractive he was. "Thanks."

"Whoa, what happened?" He asked. "Did you get that looked at?"

Norma knew he saw the bruises. "Yeah, I just fell pretty badly."

"I'll say," He muttered, examining her cheek. "I'm Alex. I think you bumped into me earlier."

Norma chuckled, an unfamiliar sound, "Yeah, sorry." She glanced at the hand that was waiting to be shook. Her cold, unsteady hand grasped his warm one and something happened. A warm wave of care washed over her but she quickly banished it from her mind.

"And you are?" Alex asked.

"Norma." She answered.

"Norma," He repeated in a dreamy voice, "Well it was nice to meet you, Norma." He smiled. "Make sure not to fall again, you wouldn't want to hurt that beautiful face."

Norma's face broke into a sudden smile at his words. Before she got a chance to answer, Alex was already gone.

It was so…strange, the feeling she had when she met him. Norma knew him for what, 2 minutes? But in that 2 minutes she felt so happy and good about herself.

She quickly shook her head, expelling the thought from her mind and made her way to the registers.

…

As Alex walked back to his car, there was a smile he just couldn't wipe off. That woman, Norma, made him feel some type of way. But what worried him was those bruises. He didn't want to push her any further, considering they met just a few minutes ago.

But beneath those bruises, Alex could see a true beauty that he had never seen in a woman before. The few seconds he saw her eyes, he fell completely head over heels for her. Those dazzling, electric blue orbs were beautiful, but he noticed there was a dull look to it.

Shaking his head and driving away from the store, he tried to focus on other things other than Norma.

….

The rumble of her engine signaled Norma was home. Sam was where she left him, reclining in that same, and smelly chair.

"I'm back." She muttered as she walked into the house.

Sam barely noticed her just put his hand out, waiting for a beer in his hand. Norma got his signal and quickly opened the pack and placed a can in his hand.

"About damn time." Sam spat in a grumbling voice. He gratefully popped the tab and took a long guzzle, the beer soothing his dry mouth.

"I'm sorry," Norma unzipped the hoodie, "The line was-"

"I don't give a damn." Sam interrupted. "Where the hell is Norman?"

"He's going to be at school later today. Some study session he is in." Norma explained.

"Dinner better be ready by 5. I don't care if he's going to be here. He'll eat when he gets back."

"Okay." Norma cleared her throat. "Do you need anything?" She bit her lip, brushing a piece of blonde hair from her face.

Sam took his eyes off the TV, an angry expression across his sour face. "Get the hell out of my face."

Norma swallowed a lump and backed away. She quickly walked to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed. A familiar feeling of loneliness seeped through her body. She longed for love and care. She thought Sam would provide that with her and he did, for a few years.

Sam Bates was charismatic and electric when Norma first met him. She met him while she was still dating John and she pursued him for more than just a one night stand. Norma sensed an alluring and captivating way about Sam. And he loved her, or at least he pretended he did for a few years. Then he would go out almost every night and come home drunk.

That's when the abuse started. It started subtly, with demeaning names and filthy words being spat at her. Then he started to get physical. Norma knew it was wrong, but every time, she crawled back to him, making up excuses for him. Apologizing for him.

Sam knew he had total control over Norma and he totally took advantage of his power. When he first met her, Norma was strong and didn't take 'no' for an answer. At the time, he admired that about her, but after a while, it started to frustrate him.

Now, they were both in separate rooms, almost in separate worlds.

Norma was so alone, longing for love that she would never have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the amazing reviews! I apologize for taking so long, if you read my last chapter of ****The Way We Touch**** you would understand why. Anyway, here's the next chapter and let me know what you think, it'll help me write more! Thanks a million. (:**

**Enjoy!**

A few weeks have passed and life for Norma has been nothing but routine. The only times she felt buoyant and happy was every time she bumped into that same man at the grocery store, the gas station and the small stores around town.

_Alex._

Norma admitted to herself that she even put a bit makeup on and dressed well going to the grocery store, hoping to bump into him once again. The last time they spoke at the store, Norma learned Alex was training to be a police officer. Norma could almost laugh at the irony. She was seeking protection from a man who was training to be a cop.

There was something about the way Alex smiled at her that made Norma feel like someone else. Gone was the scared, weak woman and she felt replaced by a happier woman. But the thing with meeting Alex at the grocery store was they only had a limited time to speak. Norma definitely made that 5 minutes worth it. Norma remembered vividly one day they met and Alex had given her his number. He claimed it was for precautionary measures, but Norma definitely knew it was flirting.

As she drove home, the smile never left her face. Norma definitely flirted with Alex with playful jokes and innocent touches. Alex had flirted back because he never saw a wedding ring. He was surprised actually that a beautiful woman like that was single. Alex decided to take matters into his own hands.

…..

It was 6 in the evening and the Bates family sat around the table enjoying a home cooked meal made by Norma. The usual hushed silence and forks hitting the plates filled the room. Norma's wondering and anxious eyes surveyed Sam, watching for any sign of frustration.

"This is delicious, Mom." Norman spoke up as he smiled at his mother.

Norma's eyes softened and her heart warmed. "Thank you, honey. I'm glad you like it."

"Mine's cold." Sam grumbled as he threw his fork on the plate causing it to hit with a loud _clank._

"I'll heat it up for you." Norma shot up quickly and gently grabbed his plate.

Norman swallowed thickly as he watched his father's malicious eyes follow every step Norma took. As Norma stood at the microwave, watching the plate spin, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Norma said as she gave Sam his plate.

Sam yanked the plate out of her hands. Norma opened the door and her heart skipped a beat with excitement and fear.

Alex stood there in his police uniform with another police officer. A faint smile painted his face when he saw Norma but it quickly faded when his eyes glanced over the nasty bruise over her face.

"Good evening, ma'am. I'm Sheriff Holland and this is deputy in training Alex Romero. My apologies for interrupting, but we have some questions." The older man spoke.

All while Sheriff Holland was speaking, Alex was practically devouring Norma. Her hesitant eyes stayed trained on the floor and every once in a while would look up at his face.

"Uh, I don't know anything, we're having dinner…" Norma stuttered and immediately felt a familiar, dominating presence behind her.

"Is there something wrong? Did my wife get in trouble?" Sam chuckled in his fake, happy-husband-voice. Norma almost flinched away as Sam's hand dropped to her lower back. Alex noticed the change in Norma's demeanor when the man that seemed to be her husband approached them.

"Of course not, sir. There was a robbery at the local supermarket and we're just asking around to see if you know anything." Sheriff Holland explained. "Do you mind if we come in?"

Norma swallowed as she made eye contact with Alex. His stare was cold, but there was still that sparkle. "Sure." Norma opened the door wider.

Sam's strong hand slammed to hers on the door, "Norma, we're in the middle of dinner." He said to her, almost like he was disciplining a child.

"It won't take long." Alex spoke up. His voice caused Norma's head to pop up.

Sam huffed, but kept a friendly smile. "Sure, come on in."

The two men walked in and Norman walked towards them. Alex watched as Norma wrapped herself around the young boy and it seemed like Norma was more comfortable with him than her husband.

"So," Sam started, "What's this all about?"

"Sir, do you know a lot of these people in your neighborhood?" Sheriff Holland asked.

"Not really, you know I work a lot." Sam answered.

"And you, ma'am?" Alex directed his question to Norma.

Norma's heart raced, "Not too much either." She answered feebly.

"Alright, so you wouldn't have any suspects?"

"No, we don't. I don't know these people enough and I don't shop at that grocery store too much either." Sam said.

"I know you do, ma'am. I've seen you around." Alex smiled at Norma and she tried so hard not to smile so wide, but failed.

Sam noticed the smile exchange between Alex and Norma and his hands clenched in fists. "What's that?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"It's nothing," Norma quickly answered, "I've just bumped into Deputy Romero at the grocery store a few times."

Alex quitted at Norma's quick words and watched Sam's head slowly turn to Norma. A fear stricken look washed over Norma and she swallowed thickly.

"Well, that looks like all he have." Sheriff Holland stood. "Sorry to inconvenience you."

"Not a problem." Sam smiled and walked the two men to the door.

Sam noticed how Norma's eyes watched every movement Deputy Romero made. He also saw Alex's eyes and how he bit his lip every time.

"Thank you so much, sir." Deputy Romero shook Sam's hand. "It was nice seeing you again, Norma." Alex spoke, leaning his head to the side to see her behind Sam's shoulder.

Norma couldn't help but smile and give him a small wave. Her heart warmed when Alex gave her one last smile before leaving.

Sam shut the door with a slam and turned to Norma and Norman. "Norman, go to your room." He said.

"But dad, I'm-"Norman was interrupted.

"Go now." Sam answered loudly, his eyes raging.

Norma watched cautiously as Norman walked to his room. She shook with fear, knowing exactly why Sam told Norman to leave.

"Who the hell was that?" Sam asked, his fists clenched.

"What do you mean? It was a cop." Norma answered quietly.

Sam slammed his hand against the wall, "Don't speak to me like I'm stupid!" He yelled.

Norma was frozen in fear. She took steps back as Sam approached her.

"You were staring at him the whole time!" Sam shouted, pushing her roughly against the wall.

Norma's breath quickened and she shook with fear. "I didn't mean to! I-I wasn't…"

"Yes, you were you lying bitch!" Sam's hand swung low and slapped her hard across the face.

She let out a yelp and shrunk away. "I'm sorry! I don't even know him!"

"Well you obviously know him very well." Sam grabbed Norma's chin roughly. "Tell me, did you sleep with him?"

"What?!" Norma whimpered. "No, I didn't sleep with him."

"You're lying." Sam seethed.

"I'm not!" Norma shouted in his face, unable to hold the anger in.

Sam's fist punched her in the cheek. Norma could feel blood in her mouth and she clasped her mouth shut with her hand.

"You listen to me right now." Sam grabbed her cheeks and squeezed hard, causing pressure to pull in her already bloody mouth. "If I ever see you or even hear you with that man, you'll pay severely. Do you understand?" His voice was incredibly deep and intimidating.

"Yes." Norma squeaked.

Sam pushed her face away a few seconds later before leaving the house. Norma thought he was either in the garage smoking or heading to the bar.

Norma slowly slid down the wall, brushing the tears away and cringing as she touched her already bruised cheek. She wanted to scream and run away, specifically run to Alex. An idea popped in her head and she slowly stood and reached for her purse. After digging around in her purse, she pulled out a flimsy piece of scrap paper with Alex's number written down.

Norma stood impatiently as the phone rang and she crossed her fingers, hoping Alex would answer. The line clicked and Alex's voice spoke.

"Hello?" Alex asked.

Norma sighed shakily in relief, "Hi. It's Norma…"

"Norma? Wasn't I just at your house?" He quietly chuckled.

"Yeah…" She whispered.

"Are you okay?"

Norma took a deep breath, "I guess."

"Norma, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Norma sunk on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?" Alex asked.

Norma was silent for a minute. "I didn't know why it would need to be said."

Alex scoffed, "You didn't think I would care if you were married? Norma, I don't know if I made this clear or not, I really like spending time with you. Even if it is for 5 minutes every other day."

A smile crept across Norma's face. "I really like those 5 minutes too." She chuckled.

"But you're married and I don't want to get in the middle of that." Alex explained sadly.

"Alex, my marriage is… it's complicated…" Norma chose her words carefully, not ready to let Alex in on the truth.

"It's still a marriage though. And all I know about you is that you shop at the local supermarket and your name is Norma. And apparently now you're married…"

Norma's face scrunched up in sadness, hoping tears wouldn't fall. "I wish I knew more about you. Are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, I'm free."

Norma took a brave decision and disregarded Sam's comments, feeling courageous as she spoke with Alex. "Do you want to meet for coffee or something?"

"Norma, I really, really want to. Trust me." Alex said. "But you're still married and from what I saw you have a son."

Norma cleared her throat. "It's true, I am married and I do have a son. But Alex, I just… I just need someone to talk to. And I can't talk to Sam about and I just need someone. Please…"

Alex's heart broke at the desperation in her voice. "Of course, Norma, of course I will. If you ever need anything, I will always be there for you."

Norma smiled, "Thank you so much Alex."

Before Alex could reply, he heard scuffling in the phone. "Norma?" He asked.

There was no reply from Norma, but Alex could hear faint yelling. Alex's eyebrows shot up as he heard more yelling.

"Give me the damn phone." Sam muttered, his hand clasped around Norma's mouth. Her hand dropped the phone in Sam's palm. She flinched as Sam violently threw the phone against the wall, shattering it into pieces.

One the other line, Alex heard the phone cut off. He slowly set the phone down, wondering what had happened. Alex shrugged it off and smiled, waiting for tomorrow when he could see Norma.


End file.
